crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EpicWikipedian
Hello there! This is the place to talk to me. All I ask is that you respect the following guidelines: *First and above all, please be respectful, which obviously means avoiding name calling and swearing, even if you don't agree with an action that I made (i.e. reverted your edit and/or nominated your page for deletion). As long as you are patient and respectful I am willing to give a sufficient reason on why I did a particular action. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). *Because older messages simply add clutter and will become largely irrelevant given enough time, I will delete messages once they have reached 5 days old. If you cannot find the discussion here, try looking in here, which contains all old messages (with the exception of vandalism and messages that were not sent by a human). Having said that, post what you want, and expect a reply in the not too distant future. Yes I think you should. Also it is alright with you can I make a Twinsanity tips and tricks promotion on Bandipedia highlights? I am playing through the game again and have found and in the process of discovering tricks and trips on the game.Crashfreak99 18:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Will it be after christmas?Crashfreak99 18:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) okCrashfreak99 18:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you change the date for tips and tricks to start on the 7th of January please? i don't know if I will be on the first few days of January. I will let you know if anything changes.Crashfreak99 10:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, have you played Donkey Kong 64?Gamermead 13:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) OK, you can get rid of the wiki if you must:( Gamermead 13:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i want to make a website that gives hints and other stuff about video games. can i make it like a wiki or do i need a website maker thing. the reason i want to do it like a wiki is because this is the only website i know that you can make a website on. so can i?Gamermead 13:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, i really want to keep it and i'm sure some one will join (i mean who dos'nt like andy griffiths?) Wait! are you saying there are 2 andy griffiths wikis?Gamermead 14:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) OK, do you know any websites i can make the website on?Gamermead 14:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The website i want to makeGamermead 14:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Is it free?Gamermead 14:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) OK.Gamermead 14:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, now i think i'm serious about changing my avatar picture to Py-Ro in stead. what do you think?Gamermead 16:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) But that's the thing, i'm not good at choosing stuff like this and i like both of those characters. It's so confusing.Gamermead 10:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) OK, i'll meet you on the chat page.Gamermead 16:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Crashfreak99 18:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bandipedia Sure thing. I'll change it on the Uncharted wiki first thing tomorrow, and get in touch with the head admin at the J&D wiki to let him know to change it too. --Klock101 02:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) WhooHooo!!!! it's christmas eve!Gamermead 07:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, did you know there's a new version of the wii?Gamermead 09:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...Gamermead 09:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, apparently, there's a new super mario game and you can use your MII to play as well as Mario and Luigi.Gamermead 10:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I still can't beleive it's christmas eve!Gamermead 10:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i wish some one could tell the Video Game wiki about the crash/nintendo project.Gamermead 11:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) So, how many edits do you need to become an admin?Gamermead 12:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I would like to see the request page please.Gamermead 12:56, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you think i am capable of being an admin?Gamermead 13:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) OK. merry christmas eve. Oh i'm sorry, i forgot. please forgive me.Gamermead 16:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do youu know what Project 64 is? i've just heard about it.Gamermead 16:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) OK, just wanted to know if you knew.Gamermead 16:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The "Funnies" section only encourages further vandalism, don't you think?? DingoBrainwashed 00:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) WoooHooo!!!!!!! i'm on the editor's pick!Gamermead 15:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) It's so i don't get teased, also i think that scoop thing is a great idea.Gamermead 16:49, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rollback Thank you, EpicWikipedian! :) I'm actually more active in The Sims Wiki, so I couldn't spend more time here. :s But I'll be gladly to help out here too. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 10:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Polar and Cortex I have suggestion on why Polar is with the Villans. Polar didn't know that Crash was going to be there so Cortex lied about the party which made Polar mad at Cortex. Which means that I think that Polar was there to hurt Cortex for tricking Crash into coming to the fake party. 22:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the Navabar? Googlydoe 04:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Apparently Project 64 is a thing so you can play N64 games on the computer!Gamermead 11:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Template Can you add the cut levels from Crash 1 ( E.G. the Waterfall Level ) to the Crash Bandicoot 1 template please?BandiCooper 18:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) By the way, are non- admins aloud to mark articles as Articles in need of improvement?BandiCooper 18:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't find a website that is free.Gamermead 20:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i ment a website for me to make a website.Gamermead 20:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) So, i can't make a video game hint kind of website on wikia? what i mant was a website that gives people hint and people can join and chat on the chat page and join a club kind of thing. i'm also thinking of having a show that has the highlites and stuff on youtube. so, could i make that on wikia 'cause i can't do the other build-it-yourself kind of websites. can you reply as soon as you can?Gamermead 20:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i think you should do that.Gamermead 21:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh Thank you so much! also, about DK64, i think it's the best donkey kong game, you should see some of it on youtube. but the DK rap is weird but REALLY catchy. you should see that one to.Gamermead 21:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i've been editing my new wiki and i made a favicon but it wont let me uploade it, i tried every thing. it's shows it on the theme designer but not on the real website. could you help me?Gamermead 10:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) That's a pretty good idea, i LOVE it!Gamermead 10:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) So, have you seen my wiki yet, it's so cool. i have this page called CLUB VG, you can chat, request for admin and the page also has a highlites kind of thing. i made a page on how to unlock Diddy kong in DK 64 as well. do you think people will like it?Gamermead 10:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) OK, but did you get my other message?Gamermead 10:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) OK, so does that mean you saw the wiki?Gamermead 11:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) So what did you think about the CLUB VGGamermead 11:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC)